Great Possibilities
by J. Jackal
Summary: A year after Barry's wedding, what he thought would be forever didn't go exactly as planned and Barry and Iris have been arguing more recently; Barry went back to his friends for support and that's when he saw what was right in front of him, a great possibility. The story was made after Crisis on Earth X. First SNOWBARRY fanfic, I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I made this after watching Crisis on Earth X and if you do not like Snowbarry please leave this story because this is not for you and I'm asking nicely.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Flash or any of its character only this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Caitlin Snow woke up on a bright sunny morning, with a beautiful day outside, she decided to head to CC Jitters for her morning coffee before heading to STAR Labs.

She wore a bright smile as she mounted the elevator that leads to the cortex. As the elevator opened, her bright smile turned into a confused and awkward one as shouting greeted her as she entered the cortex.

Caitlin stood at the entrance on the cortex, frozen and not knowing what to do. She definitely doesn't want to get involved in whatever Iris and Barry are shouting at each other.

Gladly before the bickering couple noticed her, she saw Cisco eavesdropping on the two and slowly made her way to him inside his lab.

"Cisco" she whispered once she got to him "Hey Caitlin" he greeted still focused on Barry and Iris.

What are they fighting about now?" Caitlin asked curiously taking off her coat.

"As far as I heard, Barry got mad at Iris because Iris accidentally deleted quite a few important files on the main control panel, something that we could easily fix by the way and Barry just flipped" Cisco explained.

"I've noticed that their bickering gets more frequent and ridiculous" she told him, "The thing is, their arguments seems to get worst every single time" Cisco said noticing Barry about to explode.

"Why are you even here?" shouted a frustrated Barry "I'm here because I'm the leader of this team, the team needs me, you need me, we are a team, we are the Flash remember?" answered an equally frustrated Iris like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are not the leader of this team, after what you did it is obvious that we do not need you her, I don't need you here, and we are not the Flash, I am! Cisco, Caitlin and I are a team, the team that I need" Barry puts emphasis to make sure it stays in her mind while Caitlin and Cisco's eyes are wide open in shock about what happened.

"You know what, maybe you shouldn't be here right now" he said trying to recompose himself "This is not good" Cisco whispered to Caitlin who agreed.

"Fine then, don't even bother going home tonight!" Iris exclaimed and stormed off with her bag and coat.

Once she left Barry breathe deeply and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down. Caitlin and Cisco on the other hand are both giving each other signals that they should go and comfort their friend.

"Hey pal" Cisco greeted "You don't have to fake it Cisco, I know you've been eavesdropping for the past few weeks" Barry told him "It is a small lab after all" Caitlin added guiltily.

"Sorry you have to hear all of that" he apologized "Couples fight, it's natural" Cisco told him "I know but it doesn't feel like an 'old married couple' kind of fight" he told him "I guess this is the stage where they say that 'the honeymoon stage is over'" Caitlin tried to brighten them up "Yeah I guess" he chuckled.

"You know whatever happens, the three of us would always be at each other's side " Caitlin smiled" Can we go to a bard tonight, just the three of us?" he asked them hopefully "I really need a drink and a place to crash tonight" he added with a sad sigh.

"Cisco?" he asked "Sure thing" he replied then he suddenly looked at his watch and saw the date for today "You're not gonna like this dude" he told him with an apologetic look "Why, what's the problem?" Barry asked curiously with a bit of worry.

"It's 1-1-1 day today and I promised Gypsy that I'll spend it this year in Earth-19" he explained "I'll make it up to you I dude, I promise" he swore and exited the cortex to get ready for his overnight stay in Earth-19.

"How 'bout you Cait?" he asked hopefully "Your lucky that I don't have a life outside STAR Labs" she smiled "So that's a yes?" he asked "Of course Barry whenever you need me I'm there" she told him squishing his arm.

"And if you need a place to crash tonight, my sofa is really a comfortable place to sleep in so don't be a stranger" she added.

"Thank you Caitlin" he hugged her tight feeling glad that he has a friend that he could always count on. They broke their hug when they heard the meta-human alert set off.

"The city needs you, go be a hero" Caitlin smiled and patted his arm before he flashed to his suit and out of STAR Labs.

* * *

By lunch time Barry and Joe met and had lunch inside his lab.

"I heard what happened earlier" Joe finally brought the topic after a few minutes of silence "I don't get it, you told me you loved her since you were little and now you cannot stand each other" he started leaning on the back of his chair "I actually never thought that you would even get to this point in a fight" he told him.

"This has been going on for a few weeks now Joe, I don't even know how it happened, it just did" he told his adoptive father.

"Maybe I just saw the side of her that I haven't seen before" he added "Maybe we jumped too fast into the whole marriage thing.

"Honestly Bar, I don't know what to say, but I know you, and I know things will be fine in the end" he told him. "That's the only thing I could tell you since when I experienced that kind of fight, Francine left."

"I know you'll choose Iris' side but if worst comes to worst and we got divorced, you wouldn't shoot me with your gun right?" he asked a part of him frightened.

"Bar, you heal fast and I'm sure Caitlin wouldn't let me shoot you, but if you and Iris decided to get divorced, I guess it would be a mutual decision because I know both of my children." Joe told him sincerely.

"You are a great father Joe" Barry told him giving hum a hug.

"I have to be, I still have a one year old kid to grow" he laughed and patted his back before he left his lab.

After his lunch with Joe, he buried himself in his work, gladly there were no meta-human attack for the rest of the day and there are no crime that the police can't handle and before he knows it, he was already late. He remembered his plans and decided to call Caitlin.

"Hey Cait, are we still on for tonight?" Barry asked getting straight to the point.

"Of course Barry, I'll just lock up the lab" she replied fixing her lab.

"Sorry it's a bit late, I didn't realize what time it was" he apologized.

"It's okay, me either, so I'll see you there" she replied before they said their goodbyes and hang up. Caitlin locked up STAR Labs and went to her apartment to change because she doesn't want to look like a high school principal in a bar.

* * *

**AN: **Review if you want me to continue the story, thank you :)

J. Jackal

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I made this after watching Crisis on Earth X and if you do not like Snowbarry please leave this story because this is not for you and I'm asking nicely.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Flash or any of its character only this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

South Dive Bar is a fine karaoke bar. A bar you would enjoy yourself with friends and not be too wild like grind your body to a total stranger but wild enough to get you to sing on stage and enjoy the moment because your drunk and you don't care if your in tune on not.

Normally Barry would enjoy a place like this but maybe the place was just too cheerful for his liking right now.

Caitlin entered the bar and look for Barry, once she saw him, she approached his table turning people's heads as she passed by them.

"Hey Barry" she greeted. Barry turned around to look at his friend and once he saw her, he looked at her from head to toe.

"What?" she asked as she saw him starring even after she asked like he is still processing what he is seeing.

"Nothing, you look different, good different" he blurted out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you" she smiled and sat down beside him.

"Killer Frost has a say on what I wear right now" she started their conversation lightly "She doesn't really like me wearing 'modest' clothing and should show more of my 'curves'" she added with air quotes and he smiled lightly.

"I'm really sorry Barry" Caitlin told his friend sadly "It's okay Cait, you were just lightning up the mood" he told her "Thank you for being here" he gave her a smile.

"It's just sad that I'm in a bar wanting to drink my sorrows away, but I can't 'cause I can't get drunk" he sighed.

"Well I figured that this conversation will come up eventually tonight, so before I left the lab, I went to Cisco's stuff and got the serum that can make you drunk" she told him getting the vial in her bag and gave it to him.

"You know the last time I had thus, I ended up in jail and told everyone that I'm the Flash." He laughed lightly the memory.

"I don't think it's the best idea to drink this at a time like this" Barry said returning the vial back to Caitlin.

"Why?" Caitlin asked curiously "Because one of us needs to be sober enough to bring both of us back to your apartment" he told her.

"Then I'll be the sober one" she told him giving back the vial "I don't want to drink alone Cait, that's why I asked you to come with me so we'll both get drunk and forget things" he reasoned with her.

"What do you suggest we do then?" she asked. Barry thought for a moment, he looked at the window and saw a convenience store nearby.

"Why don't we go and buy drinks in the convenience store nearby and go back to your apartment?" he suggested "I'm honestly not in the mood for this bar right now, it's too cheerful" he told her "I would rather be in a quiet place and talk to my friend" he added.

"Caitlin put the vial back in her bag and stood up "Well since you've decided, let's go" she told him standing up from her seat.

Barry paid for his drink then stood up and grab his jacket and put it around Caitlin so she wouldn't freeze while they walk to the convenience store, not that she needs it but Caitlin's still appreciate Barry's chivalry.

* * *

As Caitlin and Barry got back to her apartment, they decided to watch a movie while drinking what they bought and they settled in the living room watching Singing in the Rain. They just sat and watch the movie while Caitlin glances at Barry worriedly and before they knew it, the movie ended by midnight

Caitlin looked at Barry if he finally passed out on her couch feeling sorry for her friend but she saw him staring blankly at the screen.

"Hey Barry you ok?" Caitlin asked finally speaking up. Barry exhaled loudly and fall back to the couch. Caitlin noticing that he is not okay, sat beside her in the couch.

"You can talk to me you know" she started "We're a team, a family, we are always there and look out for each other. Remember the time when I thought Ronnie died? You were there to comfort me and you barely knew me then, but now that we knew everything about each other, it won't change, I'm here for you. I always am" she told him sincerely.

He looked at her, sadness evident in his eyes and he hugged her and broke down.

Barry calmed down a few moments later and he was ready to talk his troubles to Caitlin.

"Wait I almost forgot" Caitlin stood up and got the vial from her purse earlier and gave it to Barry.

"Thought you might need this" she gave him the vial and he poured a glass and they drank it at the same time.

For the past hour, they talked about his troubles and Caitlin being the good friend listened to everything. "You know, I thought she was the one" Barry started "For years I've been talking about how I love her and she's the one for me and everything, but it ended up badly, like she's not the girl I used to know who I grew up with, and what's worst is that she's not the same Iris I fell in love with." Barry told her with a mix of irritation, confusion, and brokenness. "Maybe it's her, maybe it's me but we've both changed and I don't think it's working out" he sighed and drank more.

"What do you want in a girl?" a semi-drunk Caitlin asked unknowingly "someone who is there whenever I need her even without telling her, even if I don't tell her, someone who knows what she's talking about, always there for me, and listen to me without making me do a regrettable action after" Barry told her looking intently in her eyes.

"Maybe I need someone like you" he added in a whisper that only she could hear and he looked at her lips while she does the same. "You know, I've always wondered what it feels like to kiss the real Barry Allen. Everyman kissed me as you and Killer Frost decided to give the Flash a kiss" she whispered back leaning in the same time as Barry "Let's find out then." And he closed the gap and kissed her.

Caitlin's emotion got the best of her and kiss him back until a little consciousness came and she remembered who she is currently kissing on her couch and she separated from him "Barry wait, you're married, this is wrong" she reminded him.

"But why does it feel so right, like we belong to each other?" He asked her looking straight in her eyes. Caitlin was speechless and just starred at him.

"I want you Cait" he added as he closed the gap between them once again but this time, Caitlin gave in to her desires and let him lay her on her couch as she took off his shirt.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews and appreciation to this story and if you still want me to continue this story, just review. Thank you! :)

J. Jackal

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Flash or any of it's characters. This is obviously a Snowbarry fanfiction and I'm asking nicely for the readers who do not like Snowbarry to leave this story or any other snowbarry stories because this is not for you, this is made for snowbarry fans who will love and support Barry and Caitlin, whether it is friendship or a future romance until the end of the Flash. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Barry woke with the sunlight that is coming from the window. He tried to open is eyes but hangover came to him. He closed his eyes again and waited for at least three minutes until his hangover is finally over.

He opened his eyes once again and looked at his surroundings. He was on the floor in Caitlin's living room with only a blanket covering him from waist down, that and his said friend's arm wrapped across his waist.

Barry's arm was wrapped around his friend as he watched her and she suddenly snuggled closer to him making Barry look at her closely.

He won't deny that Caitlin was truly beautiful. He also realized that he slept with his best friend and obviously felt guilty because he is still married and he has a wife and he knows that what he did was wrong yet it feels like he was meant to be in Caitlin's arm or he is just too messed up right now.

Barry brushed Caitlin's hair behind her ear and she snuggles closer to him, he silently wished that they would stay like that forever. No messed up married life and a wife he can't stand to go back to, but she slowly woke up from her slumber with a hungover welcoming her.

"Ugh" Caitlin groaned trying to bury her head into Barry's arms to get the sunlight out of her eyes "Too much light!" she groaned and snuggled closer until she realized that her pillows are moving and warm, too warm. She looked up to see a topless Barry starring back at her. Her eyes widen until she noticed that her dress from last night was thrown on her sofa.

"This isn't happening" Caitlin groaned closing her eyes, then Barry sped around her apartment putting a pillow under her head dressing her and himself, cleaning the apartment and getting hangover medicine and a glass of water for his friend.

"Tell me that this is just a dream and what happened last night never really happened" Caitlin sat on her couch as memories from last night came flashing to her, Barry sat next to her as they both stared into space.

"We have to talk about what happened" Caitlin said a few minutes later "Yeah we should" Barry sighed then suddenly he received a text from Joe that he is needed at the CCPD.

"I have to go, I'll see you in the lab later" he told her flashing out of her apartment.

* * *

Iris woke up in bed alone. It has not been new to her since Barry slept mostly on the couch or there is a huge gap between them when they sleep on the same bed. She sighed and fixed her bed then went to their living room.

As she entered, she felt alone. She sighed and moved her worries away for later and prepared her breakfast, do her morning routine and head to her work in CCPN.

She did her usual work and made that an excuse in order for her to escape her troubles at home. Lunch time came and she decided that it is timefor her to talk to her father.

She called him and after three rings he picked up. "Hey dad" she greeted "Hey baby girl, how are you?" Joe asked his first born. "I'm okay" she replied "Do you need something?" Joe asked knowing the tone of his daughter's reply "I need some advice" she decided to tell her father right away "Is this about what is happening about you and Barry for the past couple of weeks?" Joe asked "Can you meet me in Jitters please?" she asked hopefully "I'll be on my way" Joe replied and they ended their phone call to go to Jitters.

Iris opened the door of the coffee shop and the aroma of coffee immediately hit her nose. She ordered her and her father's food before sitting down and waiting for him.

A few minutes later Joe entered the establishment and looked for his daughter. He spotted her by the window starring outside in deep thought. " Hey baby girl" he greeted giving her forehead a kiss "Hey dad" she greeted but nit as cheerful as she intended to "I already ordered our food by the way" she told him as he sat down.

"Si, how's living with a baby again?" Iris started the conversation with a light topic "Jenna started walking around the house and cannot keep still unless you put her in front of the tv" he chuckled "At least you and Cecilefeel young again" she joked "Trust me, having a baby at this age is not ideal" he chuckled then Joe saw the change of his eldest daughter's aura as she sighed.

"Iris, I know why you asked me to see you" Joe started "You do?" she asked sadly. "Barry and I talked about what's happening between the two of you yesterday" he told her sympathetically. "Hasn't he told you?" he asked as he noticed the blank expression on her face.

"No, he didn't come home last night" she told him "I'm sorry baby girl" her father told her, holding her hand as a sign of comfort "It's okay" she assured him. "What do you mean?" he asked confusedly "I mean that I'm okay with him not going to the apartment last night, I mean even if we were there, we don't acknowledge each other's presence most of the time and we don't sleep on our bed anymore" she told him "What happened between the two of you?" he asked. "At first you were both happy with each other" Joe started "I think we just fell apart without the both of us knowing" she sighed.

Joe was hesitating to ask his daughter what he wanted to know for the past few days but he knew it was soon for it to be asked. After a few hesitant look; he finally decided to ask.

"What do you want to do about it? Do you want to end it" he asked a bit nervous about what the answer would be. I've been thinking about it lately and I thought about getting a divorce, but I don't know if that is the right thing to do, I mean he is my best friend kind a like my brother, a he is Barry, everyone loves Barry. This marriage is falling apart but I don't want him to be totally gone in my life, he is still my friend, but maybe that's just what he is to me, a friend, maybe a brother." She rambled with tears falling down her face.

"I talked to Barry about this yesterday and my best advice that I could give you is to talk to him about this. I also told him that I know the both of you would come up with a solution with this, but if you both decide that you'll get divorced then I know that it would be for the best." He told her holding both of her hand with his. "I have to go, lunch time is about to end" he told her.

They both stood up to leave their table and Iris hugged her father tightly "Thank you dad, for everything" she said "You're welcome" he replied and Iris was the first one to let go. "Dad, can I tell you something?" she asked before they reached the door of the shop "anything" he replied "I want to be honest and maybe the reason this all started is because of my feelings for Eddie." She started "But honey, Eddie died years ago, don't tell me you still haven't moved on." He told her as he watched her thinking thoroughly.

"Remember when I have to go to Keystone City for a report a few months ago?" she asked "Yeah, you were gone for two weeks" he replied "I saw Eddie there, three times and on the third time, I was sure it was him because I bumped into him right before I leave so I really don't have the time to talk to him because I have to leave" she told her father and his disbelieving face "I have always loved Eddie and maybe his 'death' helped me get over that fact" she added "I think you should talk to Barry about this, and just know that I believe in you, I mean Sarah Lance came back from the dead more than once" he tried to lighten the mood before they bid farewell and separate ways back to their respective jobs.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for the readers who supports this story, I hope I meet your expectations. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, I appreciate it and I will try my best to update this story and I hope I meet your expectations on future chapters.

J. Jackal

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or any of its characters.**

**AN: Sorry for not posting a chapter last week, my undergraduate thesis is due then I hope you understand.**

**Again thank you so much for the reviews and I'm happy that you like this story and I hope you still support it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A week has passed since the big fight. Iris and Barry are still not talking to each other while Barry lives in Cisco's house. By dinner time, Barry received a text from Iris telling him to meet her at their apartment because there is something important they need to talk about, at first Barry didn't want to but he decided to face his troubles on that moment.

Barry entered his old apartment to see Iris seated in the dining table reading a paper that looks like documents. "I'm assuming this is the time we talk about what is going on with us" Barry started getting straight to the point "Barry we've been friends for a really long time, and I really thought that we know each other well enough to be ready for this kind of relationship" she told him standing up to look at him straight to his eyes.

"I thought so too, you're my best friend and you know that but I don't think you being my wife is right, same to me being your husband." He told her honestly. "I know that's why I talked to some people, even dad for advice that could be good for our situation, to not ruin the friendship we built before" Iris told him with a huge sigh and grab the documents on the table.

"I got annulment papers, I know that this marriage does not work for you as it does to me, but I still want to be friends" she gave him the documents and tried to smile. Barry accepted the papers and sat down to fill it up.

Barry gave the paper to Iris after filling it up "Here you go" he told her "I'll give this to my friend and I'll just update you when we still need something or if we have a schedule for the trial" she told him while accepting the paper.

An awkward silence followed. Barry is not sure if he should leave of say something, so Iris broke the silence "I want to be honest before we separate" Iris broke the awkwardness in the room "I saw Eddie back in Keystone City, and it opened back the feelings I felt when we were together, I really am sorry Barry, I thought the love I felt for you is the same love that I gave to Eddie" she apologized looking for his reaction "I've always known that I could never replace him and I guess that makes me understand why you get irritated with me, because deep down we both knew that I'm never gonna be Eddie, the man you truly love" he told her blankly "I'm glad you found him and for all of our sake, I hope it really is him" he added "Friends?" he offered his hand for her to shake "Friends" she accepted.

"I'll go get my stuff first thing in the morning, you can stay here as long as you like" he gave her a small smile and flashed off to STAR Labs' rooftop to scream and let loose.

"As Barry flashed to STAR Labs, an alert came to the cortex alerting Caitlin and Cisco of a meta presence on their rooftop. They checked the surveillance to see Barry break down. "He needs us" Caitlin said as he looked at Cisco. Cisco opened up a breach to take them to the rooftop faster.

Caitlin and Cisco exited the breach and look for Barry. They saw him seated under the STAR Labs water tank "Hey Bar" Cisco greeted and sat down next to him "What happened?" Caitlin asked as she sat on Barry's other side; he calmed himself down before explaining to his friends what occurred earlier that evening.

"She asked for an annulment, and I signed the papers before I ran here." He started "I'm sorry it didn't work out" Cisco shared his sympathy while he and Caitlin rubbed his back to comfort him.

"The thing is I'm okay with it, since the fight has gotten worst, I knew that this would happen, what I didn't expect was for her to come clean that she never really loved me and the hurts. I gave her everything, I worship the ground she walks on since we were little kids, I never had a serious relationships because I had her in mind thinking that I need to be single when she loves me back but after all this years, she never did." He gave a loud sigh as tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm glad that were getting annulled, I'm glad that we had a fight, because if we didn't she would never come clean and I would live in a lie" he sobbed and Cisco and Caitlin waited for him to calm down, they never left his side, they were just there because they knew he needed them.

After a while he was calm "Thank you guys for being here" Barry told them "We're a family remember" Cisco smiled "What happens now?" Caitlin asked "I'm gonna get my stuff out first thing in the morning and Iris is going to look for Eddie in Keystone City" Barry said casually while shocked face from his friends greeted him.

"He's alive?" Cisco said not believing him "That's the reason how we started this fights, she kept looking for Eddie in me, and she gets irritated when she can't find it apparently" he replied. "Well you had a long night why don't we go out for a bit before we go back to my apartment?" Cisco said and Barry and Caitlin exchanged a secret look "I'll just lock up the lab" Caitlin exited discretely.

Unfortunately for them Cisco noticed their secret glance "What's the meaning of the look that you and Caitlin gave to each other?" he asked curiously. "What? Nothing" trying not to sound nervous "Okay..." Cisco trailed then Cisco came back from locking up and securing the facility before they leave.

* * *

"Here's to being free and single again" Cisco made a toast and the trio clicked their shot glasses and drank "Oh wait I almost forgot, here's your serum" Cisco reached out to Barry and gave him a vial while Caitlin shared a look.

"I don't think I'll be drinking that tonight, thank you though" he refused pushing back to Cisco the vial while Caitlin took another shot "You really don't need this? I think you do need to get drunk a bit" Cisco tried to persuade giving him back the vial "I just don't think it's a good idea after last time" Barry told him returning while Caitlin took another shot "I'll make sure we don't end up in jail, and make sure you won't scream your secret to everyone" Cisco tried again but this time Barry took it, he drank another shot and opened the vial.

"The most spontaneous thing that could happen is you finding a girl and get her number or maybe sleep with her" Cisco said and drank a shot while Barry spat out the serum he just drank and Caitlin drank a shot or two. "What? It's not the worst thing that could happen, you're gonna be single again right, and if that happen the worst thing is that you forgot to use protection right?" Cisco tried to tell him while his eyes went wide and Caitlin drank the remaining shots on their tray, that's when they noticed the empty shot glasses.

"Woah Caitlin?" Cisco said surprised and a drunk Caitlin just laughed nervously "I think that's our cue to go home" Barry told Cisco "I guess" Cisco said and they asked for their bill.

"You go home, I'll flash Caitlin to her apartment" he told Cisco once they got out of the bar "Should I leave the door open?" he asked "No, I'll just phase through the door" he replied "Okay" he told him "Bye" Caitlin giggled before Cisco left "We need to get you home" Barry said carrying her as they flash to her apartment and went straight to her bathroom knowing she'll throw up after flashing her.

"Thanks Barry" Caitlin smiled drunkenly at Barry after she threw up in her toilet "Ugh, I hate the taste after throwing up, can you please give me my toothbrush?" Caitlin asked. Barry went to her mirror by the sink to get her toothbrush "Here you go Cait" he gave her, her toothbrush and she replied with a smile.

A drunken Caitlin now tried to put paste on her toothbrush but because of her drunkenness she couldn't put two and two together. Just when she decided to put the paste on her mouth is when Barry decided to stop her from her misery.

"Okay Cait, let me help you there" he chuckled kneeling down in front of her and doing the task she is failing to do "My hero" she smiled while he just chuckled "Ok open up Cait" he told her while he tried to brush her teeth, after that he went back to the sink and give her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. Barry then escorted Caitlin to her bed while tried and failing to remove her heels then Barry reached down to do it while Caitlin lie down on her bed.

"I don't get why you and Iris annulled or why women won't date you, you're a perfect husband material" she trailed drunkenly while Barry just looked down at the heel he is removing from her feet thinking thoroughly about what she just said.

"Did you know that you're a perfect husband material? You can cook, you can sing, you have super speed, and you save the world more than enough times, what can't you do?" she giggled and tried to sit up the same time Barry stood up but because of their actions Barry tripped and fell on top of Caitlin "You are also incredibly handsome and have pretty green eyes" she tried to trace the frame of his face.

"Maybe if I noticed that sooner, we wouldn't experience too much heartbreak in our lives" by this time Caitlin has her hand on Barry's neck "I think I'm falling for you Mr. Allen" she pulled him down and kissed him and the events of their drunken night happened again.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review.

Thank you so much!

Lots of Love,

J. Jackal

Xx


End file.
